Lovely Love
by Kioa
Summary: Dedicated to sunrise19 A very short PWP Poca and John love scene.


Ficlet of Poca and John. Enjoy. Revised. Now makes sense. Beginning is purely for humorical circumstance. Mock away.  
-Mai Lynn  
---"My love for you is like a loving river of love, love" –VG Cats-----------------------------  
"John Smith!" Pocahontas called out lovingly. John turned and smiled when he saw his love.  
"Wingapo Pocahontas!" John greeted her, love filling his heart, "What are you doing today?"  
"Well, I was thinking that perhaps you and I could take a boat ride?" Pocathonas smiled lovingly to her lover. John nodded to her, admiring how lovely her hair looked this day.  
"Sure, just let me finish up here with Thomas an' the gang. When should I go meet with you?"  
Placing a finger to her lips, Pocahontas thought… lovingly… before replying, "Oh, when the sun is high in the sky, okay?" When John nodded, the Native smiled and went on her tippy toes, kissing his cheek lovingly before leaving.  
John waved as he yelled, "Pocahontas!" His lover turned from the boat she was in and waved back, replying, "John!" Getting out of the boat, she went onto the sandy beach and the two embraced, 'cause they're lovers like that.  
"Ready for the boat ride?" Pocahontas smiled lovingly to John. He looked down at her and smiled back, bending his neck slightly to give her a lovely kiss.  
"I love you, my love." He whispered and kissed her again.  
"I do too, dear, but…. Think you're being slightly TOO loving?" Pocahontas looked to John. He only smiled to her before agreeing.

"Indeed. Shall we continue without showering love everywhere and making people vomit from love-induced sickness?" He questioned, cupping her face. The Native grinned, giggling as she placed her lithe hand over his.

Now if only Mai Lynn can get the flippin' SLASH out of her head, she can write this proper! XD Damn you, Thomas/John shippers! COMMENCE THE LOVE! … Er, FIC!

It was a beautiful day. The type that couldn't go wrong no matter what happened. John Smith was busy helping Thomas and the gang building the last wall of the town. Soon, they would be able to start erecting their houses.

"Ah, to sleep in a warm bed surrounded by wood." Thomas joked, "I don't think Heaven would feel as nice." John laughed, tugging the rope before tying it off tightly.

"Agreed, my friend." He gave Thomas his sparkly smile, dusting his hands off, "Hm…. Is there anything else to do?"

The red head laughed as he shook his head, "John, you didn't have to help us with this wall- you know that you're the favorite. You can go where ever you want, no one'll complain."

"Ah, but I'll feel like I've let you down." The man replied, ruffling Thomas' hair, "Besides, knowing you, you'll need any help you can get." Thomas gave him a frown as he picked up the left over rope.

"Oh, you." ……………Mai Lynn TRIED to keep that out, but she couldn't. . It demanded to stay!

John waved to Thomas as he left the fort, shouldering his gun and a sack of candy. The shipment that week had brought a lot of treats for everyone. Even though they were all mostly men in their 30s, they loved the candy as gods loving ambrosia. John personally decided that Pocahontas and her friends would likewise appreciate the small chunks of sugar.

'Hopefully their teeth won't rot out like ours.' He smirked to himself as he strode into the Native territory. A few women planting corn waved to John, who waved back. Soon, he could see his lover weaving some baskets with her friends.

Sneaking up beside her, he tickled her sides playfully. The Native gave a scream of surprise as she leapt to her feet. When she saw it was John, Pocahontas gave him a look before waving her finger at him.

"That was very mean, John. You shouldn't do it again."

John only laughed, "Aha, but it helped me pull into the lead, darling. What is the score now? Ten to nine?" The two had been keeping track of who could scare the other ever since last week when Thomas had told John about the games his little sister was playing with the boy she liked.

The Englishman was immediately romanced by the idea and told Pocahontas about it. So of course, the playful couple became addicted to it, scaring each other as much as they could.

"So what's that?" Pocahontas pointed to the bag. John smiled as he brought out a piece of colorful candy.

"It's called candy, you eat it. It's sugar, pretty much." He handed her a piece after biting off the tip, "See? It's good." The Native arched a brow at the candy before licking it tentively. Both of her brows went up as she licked it again.

"This taste….. I can't explain it, but it's very good!" She laughed before picking out some more pieces from the bag, handing them to her basket weaving companions. John smiled proudly as he got much approval from the women.

"I'll have to bring more candy next time then, if the men don't kill me for taking so much though." He laughed. Pocahontas' laugh met his as she held his hand and started to leave her village, going to their favorite private spot.

"This candy really is good." She said, sucking on the last bit, "I only wish we could make some." 

"Well, I'll ask around and maybe we'll find out a way so as you guys can." The blonde offered. His lover smiled to him, resting her head on his shoulder once they had sat down. Admiring the waterfall that had witnessed their first encounter, the Native's and the Englishman's fingers intertwined.

"John?" 

"Mmm?"

After a moment of silence, Pocahontas turned her head slightly to look at John Smith, "You don't regret coming back?" Her lover turned his head to stare at her beautiful face. Smiling gently, he leaned in, kissing her full lips. Pulling back slightly, his lips brushed against hers lightly, "Never." 

------Ah, the romance! It engulfs za vorld!----------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
